


Practice Dates

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Does this count as Friends to Lovers?, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Practice Dates, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: It was a date, but not a date. A practice date, Shuichi had stressed, already certain his face was red by the time he spat out the suggestion to Rantaro.For Day 4 of the February Writing Prompt Challenge - Date Night





	Practice Dates

“Thank you. For agreeing to do this, I mean.” Shuichi stuttered out, his hands flattening the collar of his suit as he shifted in his seat. Rantaro looked across to him with a chuckle, waving his hand in a means to say _it’s fine, don’t worry about it._ Shuichi could really only trust Rantaro with a request this specific, his laid back attitude was perfect and yet Shuichi could still feel his heart thumping against his chest.

 

It was a date, but not a _date_. A _practice date_ Shuichi had stressed, already certain that his face was red by the time he spat out the suggestion to Rantaro. And of course, Rantaro couldn’t say no. He didn’t even flinch. He shrugged his shoulders and gave Shuichi and small chuckle as he said yes and added a _“so, I’ll see you at seven?”_

 

Shuichi had just barely managed to set up the “date” in time, opting to go for dinner at home with some light music playing in the background. It was too cliched, what with a candle lit in the center of the table, and a bottle of cider left open on the kitchen counter, but it was all he could manage so he had to work with it.

 

“Did you actually get champagne?” Rantaro asked, lifting his glass and eying it curiously. Shuichi shook his head, and chuckled in response, eyes once again falling over his attire. Shuichi never explicitly told Rantaro what to wear, he just fumbled out the date, time and address and quickly changed the subject. The fact that he came, dressed cleanly handsome in a black suit made Shuichi’s heart leap in his chest at the first sight of him. Gone were the piercings in his ears, and the rest of the jewelry he usually wore. The suit fit him well, wrists cuffed neatly, tie resting from his neck down to his mid-chest. Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

 

Rantaro slipped quietly at his drink, eyes never once breaking contact. Shuichi felt a gulp trail down his throat. _This is a date, you have to be a gentlemen! Think of something to talk about!_

 

“Did you make this yourself?” Rantaro questioned, as he reached for his fork and knife.

 

Shuichi shook his head again, embarrassed, “no, I had Kirumi make it. I’ve been taking lessons from her but I don’t think I’m good enough to cook food for two.”

 

Rantaro’s eyes lit up, “how long have you been taking lessons?”

 

“Just a little over a week. I only call her over whenever she’s free and you know Kirumi’s tight schedule.” Shuichi managed to look away for two seconds to bring a small piece of food up to his mouth. He shyly reached for his napkin as he chewed, the room suddenly feeling very hot.

 

“I won’t call myself as gifted as Kirumi, but I could probably teach you a few things, if you’re interested. I used to cook all the time for my sisters and they’d always tease me saying I’d be one of those chefs on tv, traveling the world making new foods.” He laughed, lips curling up to make a smile. Shuichi chuckled to himself, thankful he finally found a topic to bring the conversation to him.

 

“I didn’t have any siblings growing up, what’s it like?” Shuichi asked, taking a quick sip of his drink before reverting his attention back to Rantaro. He smiled, curling a small green strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“It’s…crazy. Sometimes they’re loud, sometimes they can get a bit annoying. But they’re family, I wouldn’t trade them for the world.” Rantaro seemed to chuckle wistfully to himself, fingers tracing circles on the tablecloth. He looked up, as if he was going to say more but quickly caught himself and changed his tone.

 

“I’m sure with a family like that, you must have plenty of stories.” Shuichi knew he was being a little too direct but he couldn’t stop himself once he had said it.

 

Shuichi looked on, watching Rantaro take another bite of his food. The room went a little quiet, only the sound of a faint piano — complements to Kaede who had recorded herself playing specifically for their _date_ —echoed across the room.

 

“I feel like I should be the one asking you for your story. I mean, you’re a detective. You have plenty of more interesting things to talk about than me and my family.” Rantaro’s hand went behind his head as he chuckled.

 

Shuichi stiffened, “but I asked _you_ on the date, I want to learn more about you.”

 

“Well, what if I want to learn more about you?” His voice came out smooth and the smile he cracked afterward made Shuichi’s heart flutter.

 

“This is…just a practice date. Aren’t I suppose to…you know, learn more about my partner. Ask them questions about what they like and their life?” Shuichi felt his cheeks heat up. He timidly took another sip of his drink.

 

“Yeah, but your partner’s also going into this a little blind too. You’ve got to throw them a line once and a while and let them ask about you.”

 

Shuichi looked up as he realized Rantaro had gotten out of his seat and was walking toward him. Shuichi flinched, but relaxed a little when he felt a small kiss at his forehead. Rantaro smiled, face a light shade of pink.

 

“How about we go on an _actual_ date next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> is this ship a rare pair? i don't know but it was fun to write.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
